Tales from the front
by ImperialGuard202
Summary: a collection of short stories that will mainly deal with the Imperial Guard


**Well everyone my first published fanfiction this is the first time iv'e typed a story with out using a tab button so i had to work iwth from the original format quit a bit befor i looked esseticaly pleasing to me. this origanly a one page short story about tench warfare of a Western Heritage class but set in the 40k universe. so without further delay my first instulment of sort stories revuleved around the imerial guard.**

* * *

I was sitting against the wall of the trench trying to catching what little sleep I could when I was woken up by a guardsman of another didn't much older than seventeen, he was average height, s, was clean shaven, and his brown eye still had the youthful glow about them._ Defiantly a fresh Rook._ He wore the uniform that was similar to Cadian guardsmen except on the left shoulder guard was white with an odd symbol in the in the middle with red beams radiating from it. He tried to put some distance between us when I started to stir no doubt a little frighten by the uniform. My rude guest tried to form words but just stumbled over them.

"I... um... are you...um"

" Just spit it out already trooper," I said tiredly, still a little drowsy from my slumber.

He regained his composure and cleared his throat, "Is this the regiment from the Krieg?"

"does it look like it." pointing with the tips of my fingers to my black trench trench coat and then my skull covered gas mask. The trade marks of f Regiments that hailed from Krieg.

He looked like he was blushing, probably relizing just how idiotic his question was. But he quickly regained his composure again, "high command is preparing for a major offensive as is requesting that your regiment participate in the assault!".

"Where you from boy?" I asked while trying to get a better look at the symbol taking more interest this guardsmen's back stoy than the actual message.

"uh Ryuu-nippon… forty fourth infantry regiment." He replied and caught a little off guard by my question. He then remembered why was originally here, "sir are your men going to be participating in the attack or not?"

I raised an eyebrow to the question, "I'm a simple Corporal, regiment command is…" the boy had a look of horror as is hit him that he would have to walk the trench by himself surrounded by what looked like specters of death. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Just fallow me." And I started walking.

The boy stayed close to me taking nervous looks at my comrades as they tried to sleep. The trench was a sorry place to sleep for most people. It was cramped, and dirty. Especially today right after a massive down pour bringing west water up to ones shins in some parts, not to mention the stench on human excrement. It was also common to see a rotting corpse or two every few yards the trenches where definitely not for the faint of heart like my companion but for a Guardsmen of Krieg it was a second home.

We have been walking for awhile in silence. growing tied of it i reviewed my interrogation. "So whats this Ryuu-nippon like?"

He was silent for a bit and then said with tenderness in his voice, "its a place where mans's creation, and natures beauty are in harrmony. a place where servous and duty are valued before anything else..."

"ok, ok i get the idea, how about your name?" last thing i wanted to hear was some one romancing their home world.

" Takahashi Arata"

"and what does that symbol on you left shoulder guard mean?" still just trying to pass the time.

"in our language it mean Dragon, its a symbol of the clan that my regiment Serves."

now that perked my curiosity, "what do you mean your language?"

"Low Gothic is a second language to people from my regiment, in my home system we have our own writing system that was in place long before The Empeor brought us into the folds of the Imperium..." he continued to talking about his peoples history the civil war that erupted in his home system as a result of the Horus Heresy. the relationship between the Guardsmen and the Astartes. He continued this lecture and then stopped all of the sudden.

"whats wrong? your finally turning into an interesting fellow to talk to." in a better mood since we stated our conversation.

he paused for a second, "well I've telling you all this but i never caught your name."

I was a little surprised, _was that what bothered him? " _Does knowing my name mean that much to you?"

the boy just shrugged, "just seems like the proper thing, equal ground and all."

I found the notion of _proper_ a little humorous but none the less I gave him the answer, "Johann Fritz."

"pleasure to meet you Johann Fritz, mind telling me about yourself" he smiled and held out a hand

I found the whole thing humorous and resisted the erg to laugh out load. But again I humored him. I Shook his hand I started to talk about my self and the people of Kreig and their history while we made our way to regimental Command.

we were about three fourths the way to Regiment Command when I noticed a familiar high pitched whirling sound. I abroutly ended our conversation with a swift cutting motion and I silently counted the intervals between the highest pitches.

_one…two… three…four... five... nothing_, a poison gas shell. I turned to Takahashi and in a in a matter of fact tone said, "You have about forty seconds to put on a gas mask and those goggles before you die." He was taken aback at first but then realized what I meant. he quickly pulled down his gogles and started fumbling for his gas mask. He cut It close, no later the a second after securing the mask to his face a thick green cloud blew through the trench.

" Bye the Emperor! How you know?" he asked with a mix of awe and fear. I saw him take in his surroundings and notice that the once sleeping Krieg troops were now poised behind the trenches with bayonets fixed and ready.

I couldn't help but smile at the question, with a sense of pride I answered, "We are the Guardsmen of Krieg and trench warfare is our specialty, now I suggest you ready that rifle and bayonet." reading my own rifle and bayonet. I Noticed that Takahasi was frozen in place. "This your first time?" I asked with as much of a comforting voice I could muster, which wasn't much. He nodded. _Well that explains a lot._

I simply sighed, "You have two options fight to survive or let the enemy kill you, the choice is yours to make."

* * *

**OK**** this probably well end up being at least a two parter because it seemed like one big introduction, what do you guys think? either way review, comment. hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
